<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got Everything I Wanted by LadyXana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376843">I Got Everything I Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana'>LadyXana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on two prompts from @RenLuthor: </p><p>1 - Ava finding out Sara is ticklish.</p><p>2 - Shower sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got Everything I Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Renny for suggesting this! I had lots of fun joining the two prompts together. I also added a little surprise for you, hope you like it ;)</p><p>Enjoy everyone!</p><p>P.S.: No beta-reader, so apologies for any mistakes you may encounter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey babe?” Ava asked as she walked around the Captain’s quarters, trying to find her discarded white shirt amongst the rest of the scattered clothings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” she heard Sara reply and shifted her gaze from the floor to her girlfriend’s baby blues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen my-” she cut herself, a smirk making its way to her lips. She eyed her girlfriend up and down, licking her lips in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde smiled back, making her way to Ava in nothing more than the Director’s own shirt and a pair of skimpy panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were saying?” Sara asked, eyes filled with mirth as her index slided from her girlfriend’s collarbones to the valley of her breasts. She rested her right hand there, her fingers managing to fit under Ava’s bra, cupping the soft skin there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava bit her bottom lip, eyes shutting tightly to pull herself together. “Baby…” her resolve was undone as Sara gave her breast a light squeeze, making her moan in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara stepped closer, mouth pressing against Ava’s neck, leaving wet kisses there. Her free hand went to the back of her girlfriend’s head, trying to untie Ava’s tight bun. Ava quickly grabbed her hand, holding it in hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sara,” she warned, adopting her Director’s voice, “I can’t, my love. I’m already late for work as it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde let out a whine, resting her head on Ava’s shoulder. “You’re no fun,” Sara mumbled, dropping her hand from Ava’s breast to her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava chuckled at her remark, poking her sides. Sara quickly wiggled out of their embrace, a yelp leaving her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you-” Ava started, an amused look on her face, “Sara Lance, don’t tell me you’re ticklish?” she asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara scoffed at the question, “Pfft! Me? Ticklish?! As if!” she told her, taking a step back as Ava took one forward. Sara crossed her arms, “I am one of the best Assassins from the League! Do you really think I can be ticklish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava took a step closer once more, her smile still in place. "Well I didn't, but that little scream you let out surely gave you away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara pursed her lips, her hands reaching out for Ava's, trying to avoid getting tickled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That-" she glared at Ava, trying to find an excuse for the incriminating noise. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava nodded, a smirk in place. "Hm, so you won't mind if I do it again?" She asked, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara was about to reply, but decided on a better strategy. She intertwined her fingers with Ava's and turned them around, moving until she had her girlfriend against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava let out a gasp as her bare back hit the harsh and cold surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara pressed their bodies together, a thigh coming between Ava's legs. "Director Sharpe," she whispered against the taller blonde's ear, "you should know by now not to mess with an Assassin, ticklish or not," she added, pulling on Ava's earlobe with her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava stifled a moan, but her hips bucked on their own accord. She indulged Sara a bit longer, until she felt the small woman ease the grip she had on her hands, and Ava took the chance to turn them around and press Sara against the wall, inverting the roles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She licked her lips before they turned into a smirk, and Sara’s half-lidded and dark eyes immediately fell on them, lust running through her entire body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you should know by now not to mess with people taller than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara’s demeanor immediately changed at the playful jab, mouth wide open in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you just said that!” she chastised in a whiny voice that made it hard for Ava to take her seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw baby,” the tall woman cooed, “I was just teasing you,” she explained, letting go of Sara’s wrists to cup her face. She planted a light kiss against her girlfriend’s forehead, not resisting to press a few more all around Sara’s face until she drew a chuckle from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I forgive you,” the small blonde said, bringing Ava closer by the waist so she could press their lips together in a slow kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they parted, Ava gave her one last kiss. “Okay, my love, I really need my shirt back now. I have to get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara flashed her best puppy-dog eyes paired with pouty lips at her. “Hm, let me keep it baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava chuckled at the request, “Sara, I can’t just waltz into the Time Bureau in only my bra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon, I know you keep some spare shirts at your office just in case. Teleport directly there and just put one on. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall blonde rolled her eyes half-heartedly, a fond smirk in place. “Alright… The things I do for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara’s face lit up in a wide smile before she threw herself at Ava, hugging her tightly, “Thank you baby. I’ll see you tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. See you later, babe,” and with that, Ava opened a portal and stepped into her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava had just gotten out of her second meeting that day and was taking a small break at her office when her phone signaled a new text incoming from Sara. An immediate smile was on her face as she picked it up and unlocked it. She almost dropped it again when she saw the picture attached to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara lying down on her bunker bed, in nothing more than Ava’s shirt unbuttoned, her abs and chest on display. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m missing you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The message read alongside the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The director’s breathing became faster as she bit her lower lip, feeling heat pooling down in her core. She quickly typed something back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you too. Just three more hours to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sara: That’s too long :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ava: Maybe try to entertain yourself with something until I get back?</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara didn’t reply after that so Ava decided to put her phone away and got back to the papers on her desk. Ten minutes later, she received a new text. A picture once again of Sara, but this time with a different angle. The camera was turned to her lower half, showing her legs open apart as her right hand was touching her vulva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava felt her own sex throbbing, aching to be touched by her gorgeous, talented girlfriend. She tried to pull herself together before rushing out a quick text.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ava: Sara! I am at work!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sara: You were the one who told me to find a distraction ;)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ava: I didn’t mean this… God, you will be the death of me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sara: Did it turn you on? Seeing me naked? Touching myself in nothing more than your own shirt?</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to collect herself. She sighed before texting back again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ava: Of course, my love. You know what seeing you touch yourself does to me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sara: I wish it was you touching me. Those beautiful, long fingers buried deep inside of me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ava: Sara…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sara: Tell me how you would touch me, if you were here right now. Please?</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw. Sara almost never begged, so Ava felt herself unable to negate the small blonde her so needed relief.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ava: I would start by kissing and biting your neck until I left a mark on it, to show everyone you’re mine.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sara: All yours baby… Go on.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava smirked, her mind conjuring images of a naked Sara teasing herself, fingers slowly circling her clit as she thought of her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ava: I would scatter kisses all over your beautiful freckled chest until I reached your breasts, taking one of your nipples into my mouth, licking and sucking until it got hard as rock. Pinch yourself and send me a picture of your perfect breasts.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to wait longer until a new picture from Sara appeared on her phone, where she could see the small blonde’s left nipple between her fingers while she bit her lower lip and looked at the camera with half-lidded dark eyes, mouth slightly opened. Ava could see how flushed her face and chest were, causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ava: You look delicious, my love. Touch yourself some more, imagine it’s my thumb circling your clit while my long fingers tease your entrance.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara didn’t reply for a couple of minutes leaving Ava thinking that she was keeping herself busy, but she was proven wrong when her phone started ringing. She quickly picked it up, taking the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sara-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aves, fuck! I’m so close baby…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava’s eyes went wide, immediately recognizing the tone in her girlfriend’s voice. It only got that raspy and high when she was close to an orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall blonde breathed out slowly, collecting herself. She looked at her office door, checking if it was locked. When it was safe to proceed, she finally replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, beautiful. Are you fingering yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara replied with a deep moan. “Yeah…” she breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava hummed at the reply. “How many fingers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two, mhm… Baby, I can’t hold on much longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you take one more? Imagine me filling you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear Sara’s breathing becoming more erratic, her moans getting deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one more...” the small blonde husked, moaning as she added a third finger to the other two. She moved slowly, trying to adjust to the stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. That’s my girl,” Ava said, voice raspier than usual, knowing damn well what praises do to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah! Ava! Fuck… Aves…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going baby, you’re doing so well. Go harder, I know you can take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am, I am!… Fuck, I’m gonna-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me,” Ava rasped in her best sultry voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A last moan came out of Sara, loud and free. Ava could imagine her back arching out and then falling back into the bed, could hear the blonde trying to control her breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then a chuckle followed, a tell-tale sign that Sara had just had an amazing orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Aves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled fondly at that, imagining the amazing smirk on her girlfriend’s face. “I love you too. Are you good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara laughed again. “I’m fucking fantastic,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair before stretching her limbs. “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Ava’s turn to laugh. “Well, I would definitely be better if I had been there by your side, but this will have to suffice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm… I promise I will make it up to you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you will,” Ava said smiling softly, which quickly fell as she heard a knock on the door. “Give me a second babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” she asked whoever was on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Director Sharpe? It’s Gary. I just wanted to let you know that your meeting for later today was pushed back to 15 minutes from now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gary. You may go now.” Ava sighed and turned her attention back to the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, apparently my 5pm meeting is happening sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that sucks. But does that mean you can come home sooner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish. I still have a ton of paperwork to finish afterwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara sighed at the information, “Okay. I guess I’ll see you later then, Director Sharpe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smirked at the low tone her girlfriend used. “See you later, Captain Lance.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ava finally got home, it was already pitch dark outside. She hanged her satchel by the door, followed by her blazer. She then took off her shoes and placed them next to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she made her way through the hallway, she could see that the lights in the living room were on, as well as the tv. A smile made its way to her face when she realized Sara was sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there!” Ava greeted from behind the couch, bending down to kiss the top of Sara’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small blonde immediately turned to look at her, extending a hand to cup Ava’s cheek, “Hi babe!” she greeted back, bringing her closer so she could peck her lips. “Come, sit next to me,” she patted the vacant cushion next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Ava sat down, she noticed that Sara had her phone in her other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to order some takeout. I figured you would be too tired to cook and we both know I suck at it. What are you in the mood for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall blonde chuckled, taking the phone out of Sara’s hand and moving to straddle her. The small blonde’s hands immediately held one to Ava’s waist, pulling her closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this now?” she husked, dropping small butterfly kisses on Ava’s neck, who tilted her head to give her more space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food isn’t really what I’m in the mood for right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Sara asked, one hand going to the back of her girlfriend’s head, reaching for her bun. She pulled on the tie, watching as her beautiful long hair fell around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful,” she punctuated with several kisses all over Ava’s face, making her giggle. Sara leaned back, threading her fingers through the tall blonde’s silky waves to bring her closer again, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Both women moaned as they tasted each other, tongues sliding together. As they parted, they stayed in silence, hands running softly over each other’s bodies, caressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Sara started unbuttoning Ava’s shirt, kissing every new patch of uncovered skin. Once she undid the last button, she untucked the shirt from the tall blonde’s slacks, helping her get rid of it until it fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava quickly grabbed Sara’s neck, kissing her with fervor, earning a surprised gasp from the small blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara bit her bottom lip, pulling on it playfully as she leaned back, smiling at the little moan Ava let escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hornier than usual,” Sara teased, a smugness all over her face. Ava quickly leaned forward to wipe it off with another deep kiss, full of tongue and teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose fault is that?” she chimed back, holding Sara’s head in place as the small blonde bit down her chest. But as one of her hands moved to Ava’s zipper, the tall blonde stopped it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara immediately leaned back, wanting to check on her girlfriend. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled fondly, chasing the frown on Sara’s face away with her thumb. “Nothing’s wrong… I was just thinking that we could, maybe, take this somewhere else?” she asked, her voice growing shyer as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara’s chest warmed with fondness at the adorable blush on Ava’s face, and she couldn’t help but cup her cheeks. “Sounds good. What did you have in mind?” Sara stroked her skin, trying to make her feel at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smirked, eyes shining with mirth. “Well, I could use a shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara matched her smile, quickly placing her hands under her thighs and picking her up. She laughed at the little squeal Ava let out before holding on to her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe! You’re gonna drop us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small blonde laughed harder before placing kisses all over Ava’s face as she walked them towards the downstairs bathroom. Once inside, they quickly discarded each other’s clothes, getting into the shower right after. As they waited for the water to get warm, they kept themselves busy with each other’s bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara pressed Ava against the tiled wall, her tongue immediately asking for access into her mouth as her right thigh came in between Ava’s, making the tall woman gasp at the sudden contact against her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Sara’s spine as she realized how wet Ava already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wet. Is that all for me?” she husked in her girlfriend’s ear, biting her earlobe before licking the sting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Ava gasped, followed by a whine as Sara completely removed herself from her. “What are you doing?” she asked in slight disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara smiled at her as she picked up the handheld shower head, checking the temperature and water pressure. She hummed before pressing it against Ava’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” she asked her girlfriend, who replied with no more than a frown showing confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara chuckled at how cute she looked. “Baby, I’m trying to figure out if the temperature and pressure are good for you?” she tried again, this time running the shower head up and down her upper leg, stopping at the apex of her thighs. Ava involuntary bucked her hips at the sensation, an immediate rush running through her body. As she looked up at Sara, the latter could see how dark Ava’s eyes were, which she took as a good sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped closer to the tall blonde, tucking some hair behind her ear as she admired her flushed cheeks. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava licked her bottom lip, chest heaving slowly as she nodded. “Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara smirked at the simple but firm reply, “Good.” She gave her one last kiss before adopting a commanding voice, “Turn around and place your hands on the tile.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava did as she was told, swallowing in anticipation. Her lips turned into a smile as she felt Sara hugging her waist from behind, her soft and warm skin feeling heavenly against her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several kisses were scattered down her back and up again. Sara pressed the showerhead against Ava’s pubis with her right hand, letting her adjust to the sensation. “Let me know if it gets too much and I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall blonde nodded and Sara took it as a good sign to continue. Her left hand reached for Ava’s left breast, massaging it gently as her right hand went a bit lower, pressing against the tall blonde’s clit. As soon as it made contact, Ava’s back arched away from Sara, a loud gasp echoing around the tiled walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara moved the showerhead away as her left hand moved down to scratch her girlfriend’s stomach gently. “All good, baby?” she asked, pressing small kisses between her shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava breathes out before replying, “Yeah… I just wasn’t expecting it to be so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strong?” Sara sufficed, a fond smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall blonde chuckled, “I guess you can say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready for more?” Sara asked, pulling Ava closer to her again as she saw her nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed the showerhead once more against her girlfriend’s vulva, this time running it up and down, from her clit to her entrance. She could feel goosebumps forming all over the tall blonde’s skin, leaving her throbbing at the notion that she was doing that to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple seconds more and Sara decided to focus solely on her girlfriend’s clit, alternating between slower and faster circles. Ava’s head immediately fell back and against Sara’s shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened as a series of moans started leaving her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara could feel herself getting wetter everytime a new, heavenly sound would leave Ava’s mouth. As she felt the tall blonde’s hips start to move more erratically, and her name being called more often, she fastened her movements as her left hand kept busy playing with Ava’s nipple, pulling and twisting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah… Ah… Sara! Baby, baby…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara smirked as she pulled on Ava’s nipple slightly rougher, earning her a new strangled gasp from her. God how she loved when Ava’s voice got even more gravelly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you close, beautiful?” she asked teasingly, knowing damn well what the answer was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava pleaded, hips bucking harder than before, her legs starting to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. I’ve got you.” Sara whispered before biting her neck, finally giving her girlfriend her sweet release. She helped Ava through the aftershocks as she came, holding her up before putting the showerhead away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara then turned her around, smiling gently at the lazy smirk on Ava’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her left hand rubbed comforting circles up and down Ava’s back as she whispered sweet nothings against her ear. “You did so well, baby girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled sheepishly at the compliment, looking down to hide her blush. Sara was quick to tilt her head up again, levelling it with hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… None of that,” she said before pressing their lips together. “You are even more gorgeous when you blush,” she added against Ava’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my love,” the tall blonde told Sara, kissing her once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished showering afterwards, taking turns helping wash and rinse one another, simply content to stand together under the warm water in each other’s arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you liked it! Your opinions always matter :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>